


heat waves

by kate_button



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_button/pseuds/kate_button
Summary: It’s been a long time since California is all, and there’s absolutelynothingworth his time going on in Hawkins and he’s half crawling out of his skin most of the time anyway for reasons mostly unrelated to how boring everyone in this town is and how long it’s been since anyone touched him and Harrington is… Billy doesn’t know, but hedoesknow that last night was the last straw.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	heat waves

**Author's Note:**

> [shoutout to chopin for being Like That, i guess](https://un-buttoned.tumblr.com/post/639164565173796864/friend-what-you-dont-beg-for-kisses-and-have)
> 
> i literally reblogged that post like two hours ago and now i'm posting this, who knows.

Billy’s pissed. He woke up pissed and he’s been pissed ever since and it’s all _Harrington’s_ fucking fault.

Fucking Harrington.

It’s been a long time since California is all, and there’s absolutely _nothing_ worth his time going on in Hawkins and he’s half crawling out of his skin most of the time anyway for reasons mostly unrelated to how boring everyone in this town is and how long it’s been since anyone touched him and Harrington is… Billy doesn’t know, but he _does_ know that last night was the last straw.

Billy finds him in the mall parking lot and he’s wearing his stupid fucking sailor shorts and Billy grinds his teeth and digs his fingernails into his palms. It’s dark, and Billy hasn’t been _waiting,_ really, he _hasn’t,_ he just had nothing better to do than watch the sunset from this parking lot and keep an eye on Harrington’s car until his shift ended. 

There’s a possibility he’s losing his mind, just a little. 

Steve glances up when he hears Billy shut his car door behind him, and Billy’s heart pounds and his stomach twists with sick, exhilarating anticipation. Him and Steve aren’t friends but they aren’t exactly _enemies_ , end up in the same place at the same time sometimes because the idiot children make it so and okay, fine, maybe there’s not _absolutely_ nothing worth his time in Hawkins but Harrington doesn’t seem to know that yet, always a little slow on the uptake as far as Billy can tell. 

Last night. Last straw. Billy woke up panting, _still_ feeling Harrington in him, blood-hot and achy-thick and so perfect Billy could cry, nipples _still_ aching from the way Steve sucked at them, worried them with his teeth in his stupid dreams. Harrington owes him. 

‘ _You,_ ’ Billy says, finally within touching distance and _touch_ he does, finger in Steve’s chest while Steve takes a step back, which puts him against the side of his car, which sends a little thrill through Billy. Steve’s big dumb doe eyes are wide and his stupid pink mouth is open in a shocked little ‘o’ and Billy grits his teeth and thinks about how _badly_ he would like to put his fingers in there, or his dick. 

‘Uh,’ Steve says, glancing down at Billy’s finger in his chest and then back up at Billy’s face. ‘Hi?’

Oh, he’s infuriating. Billy is infuriated. ‘ _You,’_ Billy says, jabbing his finger into Steve’s chest again, ‘owe me.’

‘I… why?’ Steve looks very confused, and Billy wants very badly to wreck him, or be wrecked by him.

‘ _Because._ I had a dream about you,’ Billy says, and does not elaborate. What he does do is step in until his toes touch Harrington’s toes, and lay his hand out flat on his chest.

Harrington laughs, incredulous, shaking his head. ‘You can’t be pissed at me about what I did in a _dream,_ Hargrove. If you’re gonna kick my ass at least do it about something I actually _did._ ’

Billy curls his fingers into Steve’s stupid little costume and gets right up in his face. ‘I’m not _pissed_ , idiot, I said you _owe me._ ’

Steve licks his lips, and Billy’s close enough to his stupid face that he could stick his tongue out and touch Steve’s if he wanted to. Which he does. ‘O-kay…’ Steve says, and Billy feels a groan bubbling in his chest, imminent if he doesn’t _do_ something about it. Harrington’s so _fucking_ frustrating. 

He moves his hand up from Steve’s chest to his jaw, presses his thumb into Steve’s bottom lip, still wet with his spit, and Steve’s breath heaves over it, quick and hot and Billy’s going to scream. He can feel Steve’s teeth under the soft plump of his lip and his dick perks right up in his pants because he’s never _touched_ Steve like this, dreamt about it, _thought_ about it, hasn’t touched anyone like this in _so_ long. ‘A _dirty_ dream,’ he admits, and a curse falls out of Steve’s mouth, ‘and _now_ -’

‘I owe you,’ Steve breathes, and then _touches_ him, knuckles brushing his belly, light, _so_ light but so _unexpected_ that it makes his guts flip, makes his knees wobble. 

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Billy says, ‘you-’

And then Steve does something _entirely_ unexpected, dips his head and takes the tip of Billy’s thumb in between his teeth and _bites_ and Billy isn’t _proud_ of the surprised little noise that huffs its way out of him but he can’t take it back and Steve’s _tongue_ touches his skin and sends prickly waves of pleasure crashing over him and Billy thinks that this, watching the sunset from this parking lot absolutely _not_ waiting for Steve to finish his shift at the ice cream shop to accost him as he unlocked his car for something he did in a dream was maybe the best idea he’s _ever_ had. Maybe. ‘So?’ Steve says, and Billy’s got his spit on his thumb which is still against his bottom teeth and he pulls it back just a _little,_ just enough to trace the delicate curve of his lip, ‘what do I owe you, then?’

‘Well,’ Billy says, ‘you have to let me kiss you.’

Steve’s eyes slip shut just briefly and his head tips toward Billy’s hand and then Steve’s hand is on his hip, scalding hot and feather light. ‘I suppose that’s fair,’ he says, and looks back up at Billy, big dumb doe eyes all black and blown and Billy can’t stand to not be kissing him for one more _second._

It’s better than in the dream. Leg-shakingly, gut-twistingly hot. He holds Steve’s jaw with one hand and his shirt with the other and Steve’s hand slides from his hip to the small of his back and pulls their hips together and when Billy eventually pulls away, panting, _drowning_ , Steve doesn’t make a single move to separate them. ‘Well?’ Steve says, mouth still so close to Billy’s that their lips touch as he speaks, ‘we square, or do I still have paying up to do?’

‘Uhh,’ Billy says, because his brain is broken, because Harrington has broken his brain, and then the most spectacular thing happens. Harrington nods, and then his hand is gone from his back and is instead at his _front,_ at the front of his _jeans,_ accompanied by his _other_ hand, and together they’re undoing his button, then his zip, and then Steve’s hand, Steve’s big, cold hand, is sliding under the elastic of his boxers and Billy makes a sound like Steve punched him in the stomach instead of made a fist around his dick because that’s what it _feels_ like, but in a good way, the _best_ way. Billy humps into Steve’s fist because he can’t help it and tips forward until his open mouth is pressed to Steve’s neck because he can’t help that either and it’s hard to say if Steve is _really_ good at giving hand jobs or if it’s just been too long and he’s wanted Steve too bad and the whole thing is coming together to make like fireworks go off in his brain but _either way_ it takes an _embarrassingly_ short amount of time before Billy is panting and clutching at Steve’s hair and trying desperately to keep his weak, shaking legs under him as he comes all over Steve’s hand. Steve strokes him through it and holds him up and takes the lobe of Billy’s ear between his lips and makes him shake and Billy thinks that this whole thing is _spectacularly_ unfair, because he doesn’t feel better _at all_. 

Steve’s not out of his system. Not even a little bit.

‘How about now?’ Steve says, breath lighting up all the nerves in the wet swathe he left with his tongue, making Billy shiver and his spent dick twitch in Steve’s fingers. 

‘Yeah,’ Billy says, throat thick, and doesn’t know what else to say. ‘You’re, uh. Full of surprises, Harrington.’

‘Mhmm,’ Steve hums, and gently removes his hand from Billy’s jeans, does them back up for him. ‘Are you planning on staking out my car like a weird stalker the _next_ time you have a dirty dream about me too?’

And honestly, he doesn’t know how to answer that. It’s not like Steve’s really disincentivized behaving like a weird stalker. ‘I mean. Maybe. Do you want me to?’

‘You could just come inside like a normal person.’

‘You want me to come _into_ your place of work and demand payment for the emotional damages the sex dreams you and your stupid face inflict on me, Harrington?’ 

Steve grins, quick and unexpected and bright and ducks his head like maybe there’s a splash of color on his cheeks he’s trying to hide, and good god, Billy wants to eat him alive. ‘I mean, when you put it like that-’

Billy kisses him on his stupid mouth because he has to, and then pulls back and gestures down between them and says ‘you want me to?’ and Steve shakes his head, takes Billy’s wrist and guides it to the front of his shorts. His _wet_ shorts. His mostly soft cock. Billy can’t breathe. ‘You-’

Steve shrugs, grins, leans back against his car all loose and easy, better than any dream. ‘Guess you’ll have to owe me one.’

**Author's Note:**

> [still on tumblr, god help me](https://un-buttoned.tumblr.com/)


End file.
